


flowers for Ragnor

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Sometimes, Ragnor would pop in for a visit with Magnus. Then one day, Magnus thought it time to introduce Alec to Ragnor.





	flowers for Ragnor

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Sometimes, it would happen; Magnus would just sit and stare in the mirror - his mind scattered about, though in a comfortable and happy place.

Though, at those times, he would never actually be alone. There would always be that well yearned company suddenly popping up behind him to tease. "What's with that cocky grin, um? Looks like you're laughing at all those poor bastards who can't find love and yet, here you're perfumed in it. Just smell that! In all our centuries together I've never sniffed anything this pure and radiant coming off you". 

"Ragnor", Magnus mouthed without even turning around, but in the mirror, a smile was wide on his lips. 

Ragnor smiled and rested his hands on Magnus's shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze, "You don't look too surprised".

"That's because I look forward to our special meetings". 

"Oh good heavens, you've even gone soft and mushy. Is this the result of love?" Ragnor asked, his tone sarcastic as he watched Magnus in the mirror, "Give it back, Mag. I'm not used to this level of sweetness from you". 

Magnus laughed. "Well, it's your fault so you must take responsibility somehow". 

"I suppose you're right", Ragnor smiled, warm and sincere and almost as if he was proud. 

"How will I ever thank you for what you did that day? You were always so sleek with pep talks". 

Ragnor shrugged. "You can thank me by leaving me flowers". 

Magnus balled his palms, biting into his lower lip - reality was always so persistent. "I'll bring you five different kinds in your favourite colours plus, a bonus". 

. 

The next day during breakfast, Magnus told Alec, "I need you to meet someone". 

"Who?" 

"Someone forever dear to me". 

When they showed up at the cemetery, Alec looked at Magnus very concerned. 

However, a tiny smile wiped the side of Magnus's lips, "Alexander, meet Ragnor. Ragnor, my dear friend, meet my Alexander". 

The confused look Alec gave him made Magnus know he would have to explain later - he would tell Alec that at a time when he was about to give up on their love, Ragnor had foreseen this future in which Magnus was learning every day, how to be happy while in love. 

So while Alec may not have yet known the full story, it was easy for him to sense that Ragnor must have been extremely important to Magnus - for him to have kept that sort of memorial and by sharing a sacred memory with him. 

So he laid the flowers then stepped back and tightly held Magnus's hand and locked their fingers saying, "Thank you very much, for Magnus". 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
